


Snow Cone Exchange

by RAConner



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Food Fight, Love, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner
Summary: Day at the beach with Oscar
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz & Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Snow Cone Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a request   
> Tumblr: Youllneverknowrac

You were laying out on your stomach underneath the sun, your white bikini top untied as you work on getting a tan. 

“Can you go buy me a snow cone papi? Please.” You ask as you turn your head over to look at Oscar who was sitting down next to you on his own towel, ice cooler next to him filled with beer,water, and some snacks. 

“I asked you if you wanted one when we first got here baby” He groans,”It’s like a five minute walk.”

“I know but I didn’t want it then.” You pout as you reach behind to tie the top securely,”I’m so hot.” You complain as you flip over to work on your front side now,”Pleeeease.”

“Fine, I’m going.” He huffs as he stands up, wiping his swim trunks off and putting his slides on.

“Yay! You’re the best!” You cheer in victory, Oscar grumbling to himself as he grabs his wallet. Not saying anything before he walks off.

“Cherry! Or watermelon!” You shout after him, grinning to yourself as you get comfortable on the towel, your eyes closing underneath your sunglasses. 

~

“Here.” You hear Oscar say as he takes a seat again, his legs stretched out in front of him.

“Thank you.” You smile and sit up, crawling over to his towel and taking the bright red cone from him. 

“Hmh.” Oscar mumbles, letting you lay in between his legs and lean back on his chest. 

“Be grumpy. I don’t care, I’m going to enjoy this no matter what.” You tease and give his cheek a quick kiss,”Oscar the grouch.” You giggle against his face before bringing the small treat to your mouth, taking a chunk out of it before you feel it smash into your face. Oscar taking it from your hands now and smearing it all over your forehead,neck, and chest. Your white top now light pink in some spots. You don’t even try to stop the actions because you’re too shocked to move, not expecting him to do that.

“Keep talking shit mami!” Oscar laughs as he pulls away from your body and runs out to the water to get away from you.

“I’m going to kill you!” You shout as you throw your sun glasses off and take off after him, him being faster at anything athletic so he was already making his way out into the water,”Come here!”

“Qué?! I can’t hear you!” He calls back amusingly, the water getting to his chest now,”You’re going to have to come over here ma!”

“You know I don’t like going out that far!” You reply,”Just wait!” You threaten as you turn you back to him and kneel down, using the water to wipe off the remains of the sticky syrup.

Your fixing to start walking back out of the water again when Oscar grabs you from behind, picking you up and acting like he was going to dunk you into the salty water. 

“No! Put me down!”You shout, trying to get out of his grasp,”Oscar!” You cry when he finally sets you down,”I hate you.” 

“Yeah?” He smirks, reaching out for you again. 

“Stop!” You laugh as you splash water on him,”You ruined my snow cone, asshole! I really wanted to eat it.” 

“Aye next time don’t act like a spoiled princesa.” He chuckles as a small wave comes, the two of you staying steady as it passes. 

“You can’t spoil me our whole relationship and then suddenly expect me not to act like one.” You retort and hold your hand out for him to take you back to shore,”Besides you should be use to this by now papi. If you don’t like it, quit doing it so often.” You giggle

“Oh? So you want me to stop?” He asks, taking your hand in his and leading you through the water and mushy wet sand. 

“Oh? Do you want me to stop cooking for you? Do you want me to stop doing your laundry? Do you want me to stop sucking your dick?” You retort 

“Aye! Don’t take it that far.” He says and pulls you to his chest,”I’m just playing nena, you don’t gotta be so cold.” He mutters, as he stares down into your eyes. 

“Then say you’re sorry.” You smile, standing up on you tiptoes to graze your noses together. 

“Sorry.” He mumbles quietly, a few moments later.

“Can’t hear you.” You smile

“I’m sorry.” He says a bit louder, letting his head fall back in annoyance

“That’s what I thought.” You say and pull his head back so you can give him a proper kiss. 

“Can you suck it on the way home then?” He asks nonchalantly

“Ew!” You say and slap his chest,”No. it’s gonna taste like fucking sand.” You say and purse your lips in thought,”I’ll do it tonight if you go get me another snow cone though.”

“Done!” Oscar says and let’s go of you, running off to grab his wallet and head back to the the stand. 

You laugh and shake your head as you watch him run off in that direction, walking back to the towels and deciding to lay out again. Oscar returning a short while later with a new snow cone and goofy grin, already excited for what’s to come when you guy’s get home.


End file.
